Kingdom Hearts: Another Nobody
by KKira-chan
Summary: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. This is a story of my OC character Rixka in Organization 13.
1. Beginning

Alright so this is my first story that I'm letting other people read. And thanks to one person I've realized that only I know what Rixka looks like fully. Her background and more info will be revealed later but for now here's some basic stuff on her. Rixka is not a tall girl. About 5 feet 4 inches tall. She has shoulder length pitch black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is very pale. Rixka is also in her 20s. So there is the basics about Rixka. Please enjoy the story ^^

* * *

She opened her eyes and pushed her long black hair out of her face. She was staring at a pure white ceiling. She had no idea what was going on as she lay there. Her memories….She remembered nothing. She only remembered her name. Rixka. Was that really her name…? Or just a thought…. She didn't know. She didn't like not knowing. She blinked as a man with blue hair and a scar on his face came into her line of sight.

"I see you're finally awake. Come with me." He said. Without waiting for her reply he took her wrist and pulled her up. She stumbled getting a little dizzy from being jerked up so suddenly. She looked at the man before her. He was taller than her and stared at her with cold eyes. She shivered and looked down noticing they wore the exact same cloak.

"Come." He said again and started pulling her along with him. She had no choice but to follow as he wouldn't loosen his grip on her wrist. She was soon confused as he pulled her down many hallways until they finally reached a large room. She saw a couple boys in the room just lounging around. All wearing the same cloak.

A man with flaming spiky red hair walked up. She looked down using her black hair to shield her face.

"Hey Saix. Who ya got there?" The spiky red head asked putting his hands on his hips and bending over a little trying to get a look at her face. She lowered her head more stepping behind the man he had called Saix.

"Her name is Rixka." Saix said pushing her forward a little.

She took in a small breath as the red head grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Her sapphire blue eyes met his emerald green ones.

"Heh she's kinda cute. You're probably wondering who I am. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said as he let go of her chin and straightened up. Axel then looked at Saix.

"So what can she do? Is she strong?" *he asked as he yawned.

"Not yet. But you and the others will be training her." Saix said.

Rixka looked at the both of them. They continued talking about her. _"It's like I'm not even here."_ She thought as she watched them converse.

Axel then looked at her and smirked. He put an arm around her shoulders and started to pull her away from Saix. "How bout you come get acquainted with the others huh?" He said as he led her over to a couch where a blonde guy sat with some strange looking object. It looked like….like he was trying to play the strange thing. The boy looked up and blinked.

"Who's this?" He asked motioning to Rixka stopping with the strange object.

Axel pushed Rixka forward keeping his hands on her shoulder. "This cute little thing here is Rixka. Rixka, this is Demyx." Axel said as he motioned to Demyx.

Demyx noticed her staring at the object in his hands. He smirked and held it up. "Wanna know what it is?" He asked. She hesitantly nodded just a little bit. He grinned. "It's my sitar. My weapon. But I like to play music on it too."

Axel scoffed. "It's mostly a toy for him. Demyx is extremely lazy and hates to fight. If you get paired with him get ready to do all the work." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

Demyx sat forward. "Hey!" He yelled as Axel pulled Rixka away laughing.

Rixka looked up at Axel as he just grinned. He glanced down at her so she quickly looked down.

"Heh you're the shy type aren't ya?" He asked poking her cheek. She turned her head away a little her pale cheeks turning a very light pink. She glanced at him when he just chuckled and put his hand back at his side. He sighed and sat down at an empty couch grabbing her shoulder and pulling her down beside him. "You'll have plenty of time to meet everyone. But when your work starts we'll hardly have any time together." He said smirking as he made her look at him.

She blushed and leaned away a little. She was getting uncomfortable. She glanced around but he forced her eyes back on him. There it was. That devilish smirk. The kind of smirk where you just knew something was going on in the person's mind.

Before he could do anything else she leapt up and ran out of the room. She had no idea what so ever where she was going, she just wanted to escape that man…. What was his name….? She had already forgotten but honestly didn't care. As she rounded a corner she squeaked as she ran into a hard chest and fell to the floor. She looked up seeing a man with his hair tied back and an eye patch over his right eye.

"Hey watch where you're going." He started to yell then blinked when he really looked at her. "Huh…. Never seen you around before. Must be a new one I guess." He said as he pulled her up. He noticed the way she was glancing around. "You must be lost. Well I didn't expect to become a tour guide but whatever. Come on." He turned around and started walking not even bothering to make sure she was following.

She blinked as she watched him. He was helping her? But he didn't even know her. She shook her head and jogged to catch up to him deciding it was best to accept his help. She certainly didn't want to get even more lost. She wondered just where he would lead her though…. Would it be some place scary…? She prayed it was to the room she had awoken in.

She followed him in silence keeping her head down watching his feet so she wouldn't run into him. She squeaked as he stopped suddenly causing her to almost walk right into his back. She looked up at him seeing him knocking on a door.

"Hey Saix! I got a little something here for ya!" He called shoving his hands in his pockets.

The door opened revealing the man she had woken too. He blinked seeing Rixka with this man. "How did she end up with you?" He asked stepping out of the room.

"She ran into me. She's lost. Not sure where she came from but she's your problem now. Later." He said then walked away. Rixka blinked as she watched him go then looked up at Saix who had closed his eyes and was sighing.

He opened his eyes and looked at her then shut his door. "Come. You're going back to your room. I can't have you running around since I can tell you won't stay with Axel." He glanced at her. "Was it Axel that scared you off?

She just looked at him not sure how to answer. She couldn't remember which one was Axel.

He sighed again. "Your memory better start working fast." He said as he grabbed her wrist and started leading her down the halls. She tried to pay attention so she wouldn't get lost again but everything just looked the same to her… Why did it have to be so difficult? She blinked when Saix was opening a door. He stepped aside and looked at her.

"Go on." He said motioning into the room. She blinked but went inside. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Get some sleep. You'll be training with Xigbar tomorrow." With that he closed the door.


	2. Day 1

Rixka awoke to a knocking on her door. She sat up groaning softly as she rubbed her eye. The door opened revealing Saix standing there.

"It's time to get up. You have a mission to do." He said "You'll be working with Xigbar. You met him yesterday." He continued as she got up fixing her cloak.

She looked up trying to remember. She remembered meeting three men. Four counting Saix. Which one could've been this Xigbar person…? She'd figure it out soon.

"Come on." Saix said walking out of the room. She quickly followed him staying close so she wouldn't get lost. It amazed her how big this place was… How did these people not get lost? She had no idea. She hoped she'd be able to walk the halls confidently soon though. She soon found they were back in that same room. And there was the red head from before. He was talking to another boy she didn't recognize. She tensed up and hid behind Saix when the red head caught sight of her.

"Well look here. It's Rixka! So good to see you again." He said walking up to Saix and Rixka. He turned to the blonde that had followed him. "Roxas! This is that cutey I was telling you about." Axel took Rixka's arm and pulled her out in the open. "Rixka, this is Roxas."

The boy Roxas nodded to Rixka. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Roxas. This girl is all mine." Axel said pulling Rixka close. Rixka gave Saix a look that screamed 'help me'. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Saix took Axel's arm off of Rixka and pushed him aside.

"Hey! What gives?" Axel said glaring at Saix.

"You can introduce her to people later. Rixka has work to do." Saix said putting his hand on Rixka's shoulder.

Axel looked at Rixka. "I told you we'd hardly have any time together once your work started." He winked. "Don't worry. I promise to be here when you come back."

"You have work to do too, Axel, so don't plan on sitting here all day." Saix said brushing past Axel, pulling Rixka with him. Saix walked up with to a man with his hair tied back. When Rixka saw his face she recognized him as the one who had helped her yesterday. So this man was Xigbar… She was really going to try hard to start remembering names.

"Ah so I'm working with you today huh?" He said when he saw Rixka with Saix.

Saix pushed Rixka to Xigbar. "Take care of her. Make sure she is not harmed." He said as he turned and started walking away.

"Yea yea yea. She'll be fine. Come on." Xigbar said grabbing Rixka's wrist and opening a portal. "We're going to Twilight Town to eliminate some soldiers. It should be pretty easy." He glanced at her. "Think you can handle it?" He asked.

She was staring at the portal mesmerized by it. She blinked realizing he had addressed her and quickly nodded. _"At least I hope I can…"_ She thought as they passed through the portal.

They emerged in a small square area with an alley leading to the town. Xigbar sighed and nudged her shoulder. "Come on kid. Let's get this over with." He said as he started walking. Rixka blinked watching him go then quickly caught up with him not wanting to be left behind.

Rixka followed Xigbar silently, lost in her thoughts. She wondered what a soldier looked like. She racked her mind but came up with a blank. *she sighed crossing her arms getting frustrated.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Xigbar asked, glancing at her after hearing her sigh.

She looked up at him blinking then realized he had heard her sigh she quickly looked away shaking her head no.

"What you don't wanna tell me? Fine with me. We gotta fight anyway." He said as his weapons appeared in his hands.

Rixka looked up and squeaked seeing the black shadow like things before her. They moved jerkily and it sounds like there was armor clanking together. She realized that these must be the soldiers she had to fight. She looked at her hands wondering what she would fight with. She had nothing with her… She closed her eyes tightly as the soldiers launched at them. Xigbar got in front of her shooting at them.

"Come on, kid! Can't you even summon your weapon yet?" He yelled, continuing to fight, continuing to protect her.

She looked at him not sure at all what to do. He wasn't helping her at all…. Couldn't he tell her how to summon her weapon? He had done it so easily. It couldn't be that hard to explain, could it?

Xigbar continued to fight as she backed up. She glanced back and squeaked seeing some behind her. _"What do I do…?" _ She thought, turning to face them. She really needed a weapon but no matter how much she wanted one, one did not appear. It was extremely frustrating. She gasped and held up her arms, closing her eyes to defend herself as the three launched themselves at her. She waiting to be hurt but nothing came. She opened her eyes a little and saw Xigbar's gun close to her face. She looked up at him seeing him looking down at her.

"We're done." He said as his weapon disappeared. "Come on. Let's head back." He said opening a portal. He glanced back at her as she stayed in her spot. "Well? You coming, kid?" He asked waiting on her. She slowly followed him through the portal.

They returned to the large room she had first been taken to. This time there was a few people in the room, including Saix.

"Hey, Saix! We're back!" Xigbar called walking up to him with Rixka following.

Saix looked at them. "Well?" He said.

"Mission accomplished." Xigbar said with a nod.

"Good." Saix's gaze fell on Rixka. "And her?" He asked.

Xigbar sighed and shrugged. "Nothing. Not even the slightest hint she knew what she was doing."

Saix nodded. "I see. Hopefully that will change soon. For now I suppose we just let her get to know the others. At least Axel isn't here to scare her." Saix said turning away.

"Well…guess I'll see ya later kid." Xigbar said, messing up her hair as he walked away.

Rixka blinked. They had just left her. Did they expect her to know where the hell to go in this huge place? If they did they sure were in for a rude awakening. She didn't know where anything was. She still just couldn't remember… When would her memory return to her? Soon she hoped…

She sighed and sat down on one of the couches keeping her head down. Her mind started to wander as she sat there, no one paying any mind to her. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until someone shook her by her shoulder. She jumped, startled and looked up meeting the green eyes of…Axel…. She blinked realizing she could remember his name.

"Axel….." She said in almost a whisper.

Axel blinked then grinned. "Hey you remembered my name! That's great!" He stood up straight putting his hands on his hips. "So are you ok? You kinda….I don't know. Zoned out I guess. You weren't answering to anything I said."

She blinked but nodded.

"Well good. How bout I take you to your room? It's gotten kinda late." He said holding his hand out. She hesitated but took his hand letting him pull her to her feet. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her away.

She looked up at him as he led her down the halls. She was glad he was acting….normal. Not creepy like before. It was relieving. She relaxed around him for the first time letting him guide her.

"Well here we are." He said as they stopped in front of a door. She nodded to him and opened the door stepping into the room. "Hey wait." Axel said causing her to turn to him. She blinked seeing him smirking. "Ya know maybe I could keep you company."

She blinked then shook her head quickly shutting the door. That was probably to be expected. He had to get one creepy thing out before letting her be for the night. She smiled a little as she laid down closing her eyes and ending the day.


	3. Day 2

Rixka's eyes opened slowly. She rubbed them as she sat up and looked around momentarily forgetting where she was. "Oh yea… I'm home…" She mumbled as she yawned and put her feet on the floor. Home… Was this truly her home…? She supposed so… She did live there after all. It's where she slept. Where she returned to after that mission. Yes….this was home for her. She smiled a little at the thought as she stood up and stretched. "Home…" She whispered softly looking up at the ceiling.

At that moment her door opened and a large man stepped in. Rixka paled slightly as she looked up at him. He was scary…very intimidating. He looked down at her with cold eyes as he pushed some of his long hair back. She looked him over noticing just how tall he was compared to her. He had very long black hair that was tied back with strange sideburns. Rixka didn't like him….she wanted him to leave her room….

"You must be Rixka." He said continuing to just stare down at her. It took her a minute to respond but finally she nodded. "I'm Xaldin. We'll be working together today. Let's go." Without waiting he turned and left. Rixka blinked, staying in room a moment before running after him, realizing that if she got left behind she'd definitely get lost.

She quietly walked behind him, keeping her head down as they went.

"If you keep your head down you'll never learn the layout of this place." He said without even looking back her. She blinked and quickly raised her head. This wasn't much help…. Everything looked the same no matter where they went except when they entered the main room. Xaldin said nothing as he opened a portal and looked at her stepping aside. "Ladies first." He said.

Rixka blinked. Was he being polite…? Or was it a trick…? She could be instantly attacked as soon as she stepped through there… Didn't look like he was gonna go first though… Oh well. She'd have to chance it. She looked at the portal and stepped through being followed by Xaldin. She blinked and looked around. It looked like they were in a huge building…

"We are in Beast's castle." When he glanced down at her he noticed her confused expression and sighed. "Don't worry about where we are… Just know we are in a castle to gather information. Do not be caught." He said as he headed for the stairs.

Rixka blinked and looked around. So big…. She slowly followed Xaldin looking all around to take in every detail. She clearly was not paying attention. She gasped as an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped down on her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows.

Voices….there were voices coming from the way she had been heading. She clutched the person's arm tightly and held her breath afraid of being caught. The people were drawing closer… She could hear their conversation…

"The master sure has been angry lately…" One person said…a man… yes it was definitely a man.

"I know… But what can we do?" Another man asked.

She could see them now…. Those…..those were not men…..they were….a candelabra and a clock? What… How was that even possible?

"Perhaps we-"The clock was interrupted by the candelabra who jumped into the air.

"I know what we can do! It is genius! The master will be thrilled!" The candelabra said with enthusiasm before running…err…..hopping away…..

After a couple minutes the person holding her let go. She turned around and saw it was Xaldin….and he was mad.

"I told you not to get caught and look what almost happened." He said glaring down at her. "Why Saix put me in charge of a mindless child I'll have no idea…" He grabbed her wrist then and started dragging her along with him. "You will stay by my side from now on so I don't have to worry about you."

She blinked but let him pull her along. They searched many room but came up with nothing. Whenever she'd hold up something interesting he would just give her an evil look and shake his head so she'd put it back. She gave up on trying to find something interesting and walked aimlessly around the room. She blinked stopped by the window. There was….something down there…. What was that…? She looked closer and saw….

"That is the beast that resides here." Xaldin said right behind her. She gasped and jumped, startled by his silent approach. She looked out at the beast…. He was truly frightening… She shivered and stepped away from the window. "There is nothing here for us." Xaldin said opening a portal. "Let's go." He said stepping through first.

Rixka nodded and took one last glance at the window before following Xaldin. She sighed as they emerged back in the main room with a few people sitting around on couches. When she turned to look at Xaldin he was already basically out of the room. She blinked watching him.

"Don't let him bug ya. He can be a real jerk." Axel's voice came from behind her. She turned around and looked up at the red head's smiling face. "Welcome back, Rixka. How was your mission?" She stared at him without saying a word. After a minute his smile turned into a frown and he closed his eyes sighing. Putting a hand to his head, he said, "Come on, kid. Ya gotta start talking to people."

"Axel…" She said. He blinked and looked at her, smiling. "….You're weird." She said casually. This caused him to lose his smile and drop his head.

"Eheh….Well….It's a start I suppose… Not the kind I would have enjoyed but a start." He stood up straight and rubbing the back of his head. "How bout we get you back to your room?" He asked. She nodded and let him put his arm around her and lead her back to her room.

As they got to her room she paused in opening the door. She glanced at Axel then away. Finally making up her mind she turned to him. "Thank you…" She said before quickly disappearing into her room.

Axel blinked then smirked. "Heh..." He turned, lacing his fingers together behind his head and walked away from her room, leaving her for the night.


	4. Day 3

Rixka woke but did not want to get up. She was so comfortable…. Why couldn't she lay there all day? She sighed as she rolled onto her side and smiling curling into a little ball.

"You stupid girl! Get up!" A very annoyed person yelled.

She made a face. Of course…that was why she had to get up…. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a blonde man scowling down at her.

"Hurry up and get up! You are wasting my time!" He yelled again.

He didn't have to yell…. She sighed as she got up and rubbed her eyes ignoring the man as he mumbled about her being an incompetent fool and being a lazy good for noting something or another. She kinda zoned out after that and just stared at him.

"About time you finally got up. Come on. We don't have a mission but I still have to babysit you." The man grumbled as he stormed out of her room.

Babysit…? He had to call it babysitting? She sighed and just followed him…. Who the hell was he anyway? She hadn't seen him before. She bit her thumbnail as she watched him. She wanted to ask….but he seemed pretty pissed off at her right now…. Better to keep quiet for the time being.

He was leading her pretty far down… Just where was he taking her? She followed him through a door into….some kind of lab. She looked around as she walked further into the place. Squeaking as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, she was forced into a chair.

He got just a little too close to her face and said, "Do not touch anything. Sit here. Be quiet. Do. Not. Move." With that he turned and walked over to the lab station.

Sit here and don't move? Well this just turned into the most boring day ever…. She might not be able to fight but right now she definitely would've chosen her first mission with….uh…. Xigbar! Yea Xigbar. She preferred that over this right now that was for sure.

Looking down at the ground, she swung her legs back and forth and sighed. That man just kept on working as if she didn't exist. She still had no idea who he was too…. Didn't matter. She didn't like him. Didn't wanna know him.

Maybe if she was lucky Axel would come and take her away from her…Whoa! Wait what? Axel? Why was she thinking about him? He was the guy that freaked her out. Well….he could be helpful….when he wasn't touching her all the time and holding her way too close.

She hadn't realized how deep in thought she was until she was suddenly smacked. She blinked and looked up, seeing that man glaring down at her.

"Bout time I got your attention. I've only been saying your name about 50 times. Come here." He said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to another chair next to where he had been working. She watched him as he fiddled with a couple bottles.

"Saix told me how badly you failed on your first mission. I've been working on something that will give us more strength. I'm going to test it on you. Don't worry; there shouldn't be any side effects." He said as he proceeded to pick up a vial of some strange colored liquid and stick a syringe in it.

Rixka sat perfectly still as he grabbing her arm and pushed her sleeve up. Just as he was about to inject the liquid into her arm, Axel came in.

"Hey, Vexen, Saix asked me-…." He froze and stopped as he saw Vexen about to inject Rixka with something. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, shoving Vexen away from Rixka and breaking the syringe. Along with the vial the liquid had come from.

Rixka was startled by the outburst. What was wrong…? Why was Axel so mad…? She looked up at him as he stood protectively in front of her and yelled at Vexen as he slowly stood.

"Axel… Do you realize what you've just done?" Vexen asked, looking down at the shattered vial and wasted serum.

"Yea! I just saved Rixka from one of your crazy experiments!" Axel yelled.

"No…. You've ruined my research…. Remember that serum I was making to give us all strength? The one with no side effects that is harmless…?" Vexen asked, clearly trying to control any anger he possibly felt.

"Uh…yea. That's why I came down here in the first place. Saix wanted me to check on it." Axel said, a little confused. "What does that have to do with what you were doing to Rixka?"

Vexen looked up, glaring. "I was about to test it on her, you idiot. And now look what you did! You destroyed it!" Vexen yelled, losing his temper.

"Oh….. Uh…..heh sorry…" Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry….? Sorry…? You think saying sorry will fix this? Now I have to start all over again! Get out! And take that stupid girl with you!" Vexen yelled, pointing to the door.

Axel grabbed Rixka's hand and quickly pulled her out of the room. Rixka blinked, stumbling after Axel. "Axel….you did a bad thing, didn't you?" She asked, pulling her hand out of his grip and walking beside him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh….yea… I was supposed to check on the research and I destroyed it… Saix is gonna kill me for sure this time." He glanced down at her. "Are you ok, Rixka?"

She looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Vexen can do some pretty weird experiments sometimes. He didn't do anything before I got there, did he?" When Rixka shook her head, he sighed. "Good. I would've gone and back and done a lot worse to his precious lab if he had."

Rixka looked up at him as they walked. Axel glanced down at her a couple times before looking fully away from her. "What are ya staring at…?" He asked.

She smiled and looked forward. "Nothing." She said, and dropped the subject completely. "Um, Axel, I'm feeling a little tired..."

"Alright. I'll take ya to your room. You really should learn your way around here though. You won't always have an escort." She nodded as he spoke, following him down the hall. He put his hands on his hips as he stopped in front of a door. "Alright. Here ya are. Have a nice nap." He yawned then and tilted his head back. "Think I'll take one too."

As she opened the door she heard him say, "Ya know, we could-" She shut the door before he could finish, shaking her head. Unable to fight the smile that formed, she sighed and crawled into bed.


	5. Day 4

Alright now I just want to give everyone a heads up. This chapter...is bad. I had a lot of trouble writing it. Not because of writers block, but because Rixka was teamed with Lexaeus in this one. I'm really sorry for not doing better. I hope you still enjoy it. I promise to work even harder on my next chapter.

* * *

Rixka had been awake for some time now and had been wandering about. Axel had been right. She needed to learn the layout of this place. She just hoped she didn't have a mission so she could do it today. But it seemed Saix had other plans for her today…

She glanced up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder. "There you are. I've been looking for you for quite some time now. Lexaeus has been waiting for you as well. Come with me now." He said and turned the opposite way she had been going.

Rixka sighed but obediently followed him. Exploring would just have to wait till later… Not that there seemed to be much to explore. As they entered the main room, Rixka saw a tall, muscular man with short, brown hair, leaning against a wall. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed…

"_Oh please don't be like that other big guy…" _She thought to herself as she followed Saix up to him.

"Here she is, Lexaeus. Go on with your mission now. You'll be going to Twilight Town." Saix said, and then left them.

Lexaeus said nothing as he shrugged away from the wall. He opened a portal and stepped through, Rixka following behind.

When they emerged in Twilight Town, it was not where Rixka had been her first time there. They appeared to be in a market place. There were shops all around, yet no people. That was probably a good thing for the time being.

As Lexaeus walked on, Rixka made sure to stay close. She didn't know this place at all… Hadn't paid much attention to it her first time there. She made sure to pay attention this time. She wanted to know her way around for her next mission here.

They soon came to a large area where a very big building sat with a clock tower. She looked up at, stopping where she was and just stared for a bit. When she lowered her gaze to see where Lexaeus had gone, she found herself alone. She was not completely alone though. There was Shadow heartless all around.

"Uh oh…." She said, stepping back a little. Where had Lexaeus gone? He had been there a moment ago… He wasn't there now though, leaving Rixka unprotected with all these little black heartless.

The heartless suddenly flattened out and came toward her. She squeaked and stumbled back further, crossing her arms in front of her to fend off any attack. As she crossed her arm, a black fog formed around her hands. She blinked in confusion staring at the fog and felt something touching her palms. Gripping the object tightly, the fog disappeared, showing two wicked looking scythes made completely out of bone, besides the blades, with a skull at the top of each where the blades protruded.

As the Shadows reemerged, Rixka quickly uncrossed her arms, slashing at their chest. She smiled as the ones that were hit faded away, and proceeded to slash at the other. She was only able to land a few more hits before a huge tomahawk crashed down on the rest. She looked up seeing Lexaeus.

"Time to go." He said, shouldering the giant weapon.

Rixka nodded and looked at her weapons. Ok…she had them…now how did she make them go away… She didn't need them anymore after all so there was no point in keeping them out. Though it was nice to have them… She felt a lot safer knowing she wasn't completely defenseless anymore.

Lexaeus began walking as his weapon disappeared from his hand. Rixka blinked, watching him. _"How the heck did he do that? *sigh* I don't need them anymore, so just go away…. Ok?"_ She thought, deciding it was worth a shot to just will them away. It proved successful too as the scythes disappeared into black fog. Smiling, feeling accomplished, Rixka followed Lexaeus through a portal, emerging back at the main room

She wanted to tell Axel the great news….but uh…where was he? She looked around the room, frowning as she saw a few people, but not the familiar red head. She stopped looking for him and narrowed her eyes at the ground. Why did she want to tell Axel…? Maybe it was because, aside from Saix, Axel was the only person she really knew… She had really spent the most time with him.

"_Even the weirdest people can grow on you, I suppose…" _ She thought, walked over to an empty couch and sitting down. She squeaked as someone sat down beside her. Looking up, she found it to be a boy with strange blonde hair.

"Hey, Rixka! Remember me?" He asked, pouting as she shook her head. "Well darn. Axel told me you remembered him. But not me? Oh well. I'm Demyx."

She stared at him for a minute. She did kinda remember him…but not very well. He leaned in pretty close to her, causing her to lean away and avert her gaze.

"Not gonna say anything? I heard you were talking a whole bunch now. It's ok, you can talk to me. I don't bite. Promise." He said, smiling kindly at her. She remained silent though, scooting away from him a little. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Humph. Well I guess only Axel has the pleasure to hear you speak. How unfair. Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone then. Bye, Rixka." Demyx stood and left her alone.

She sat there a while, waiting for Axel to return. He never showed though. Sighing, Rixka decided to stop wasting her time and just go to bed. She could tell him another time. She'd also have to tell him she could find her room on her own now. Though, knowing him, he'd complain that he couldn't go to her room with her anymore. He'd just have to deal with. She went to her and closed the door. As she lay in bed, she couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Day 5

Yay! Zexion finally appears in my story! He's one of my favorites. ^^ Axel will always be my most favorite of course. But his full day with Rixka has yet to come! Anyway...This chapter gave me a little trouble too. But with help from my friends I think it came out good. So please enjoy!

* * *

Zexion…. Zexion was Rixka's partner today. That's what Saix had said anyway. He told her to wait in the main room and that Zexion would come to get her. She'd been waiting for some time though… She was getting bored just sitting there. She sighed and stood, deciding to just explore some. Just then a boy with blue-ish hair walked in. His hair was really long in front…it covered the right half of his face. Though his hair in the back was a lot shorter.

He closed the book he had been looking at and looked up at her. His aqua eye met her sapphire ones. "You must be Rixka. Sorry for the wait. I had forgotten about you."

She sweat dropped. That was a nice thing to say when you first meet someone… Great first impression… She was glad she was so easily forgotten.

Zexion turned around and looked back at his book, opening it again. "Come with me. There is no mission today for us. We'll be spending the day in the library." With that said, he walked away.

Rixka followed him, wondering if maybe she could sneak away. Wait a minute… there was a library in this place? She hadn't seen it before. Then again all she'd seen was her room, the main room, and the lab… Maybe the library would provide some entertainment.

"Don't make too much noise." Zexion said, sitting down in a chair.

Rixka nodded as she looked around. Wow…this place was floor to ceiling with books… She smiled and walked around the room. She blinked, stopping at a window and leaned on the sill, looked up at the sky, looking at the heart shaped moon.

"…Hey, Zexion…" She said, cautiously.

"Hm?" He mumbled, not looking up as he turned the page in his book.

"What's this?" She asked, continuing to stare at it. She heard the book shut and footsteps nearing her before stopping beside her.

"You truly know nothing…." He shook his head, sighing. "That is Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts…" She mumbled.

"Our goal is to fill Kingdom Hearts with hearts so that we may regain our own." Zexion continued to explain telling her all about how Nobodies are heartless, emotionless beings.

"I see…" She said. She looked down and put a hand where her heart should be. "So we don't have emotions… I've been starting to remember a lot about when I had a heart… I remember what it's like to feel… I think…." She said, narrowing her eyes at the ground.

"All of us remember what it was like to have emotions. So you are thinking correctly. Don't think too much on this though. Here," He walked away, coming back a moment later with a book held out to her. "Why don't you try to read something? You can read, can't you?"

She glared at him, taking the book. "Yes I can read!" She snapped at him. Zexion just smirked, nodded, and walked back to his chair, going back to his own reading.

Rixka sighed and sat in a chair near Zexion. She looked over the book before shrugging and started to read.

"Oh come on, Zexion. Don't turn her into a boring bookworm too." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Rixka tilted her head back far enough to see who it was… And no doubt Axel was standing there with his hands on his hips, grinning down at her.

Zexion sighed. "Axel, she can read if she wants to. I just offered the book. She chose to take it." He said, continuing to read.

Axel grabbed the book from Rixka and tossed it aside. "That's boring. Come hang out with me." He said, grinning at her.

Rixka nodded and got up. Before following Axel out, she glanced at the book, wondering if she could take it.

"Go ahead and take it. Just take care of it and remember to bring it back. Oh and keep it away from the hot head." Zexion said, not looking up from his own book.

Rixka smiled and grabbed the book. "Thanks, Zexxy!" She said, and ran out of the room after Axel, clutching the book to her chest.

"Ah man. You're really gonna read that?" Axel asked. He shook his head and ruffled up her hair. "Just don't turn into a boring person on me now, kay?" He smiled at her.

She nodded and ran away from him then, hearing him call out to her asking where she was going. She went to her and set the book down on her pillow.

"Well, looks like you can find your room by yourself now. Looks like I don't get to play tour guide anymore." Axel said. He was leaning against the door frame, watching her.

She turned and smiled at him. "I knew you would complain about that."

"Oh? And how would you know what I'm going to do?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple. You're easy to read."

"Oh am I now? Well, Rixka, if I'm so easy to read, tell me what I'm thinking right now." He said, crossing his arms.

"Something perverted, no doubt."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "What? No!"

Rixka laughed at his shocked expression. Just then Saix walked up and he didn't look too happy.

"Axel! What are you still doing here? I thought I sent you on a mission an hour ago." Saix said, glaring.

"Oh...uh… that was today? Well I had no idea. If I would've kn-.." Saix interrupted Axel.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just go." He said.

Axel sighed. "Fine." He turned to Rixka. "I'll see ya later, Rixka. Try to miss me too much." He smirked at her, then opened a portal and left. Saix just simply walked away, leaving Rixka alone.

Well…Axel was gone and she was alone with only a book now. She lay down and decided she would just read for the rest of the day. Or at least until Axel came back. Which he never did. She was alone for the rest of the day.


	7. Day 6

Rixka was sprawled out on her back in bed, sleeping soundly. A small smile played across her face as she dreamed. She was with her friends. One boy and one girl. They were her friends but she didn't know their names…. Couldn't remember them… but she knew for certain they were her close friends. They were all walking together, but the two started to pull farther away from Rixka…

The green haired boy turned around and waved at her. He was calling her but not calling her name… He was calling a different name… She reached for him as his voice changed. A new voice started calling her by name but it was still the boy's mouth moving…

"Rixka! Wake up! Rixka, wake up already, you lazy ass!" Axel's voice yelled.

Rixka's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, smacking her head against Axel's. Rixka yelped and fell back clutching her head as Axel jerking back, rubbing his own head.

"Ow… Did you have to head butt me? That really hurt ya know." Axel said with a pouty expression.

"Sorry…" Rixka mumbled, looking up at him. "…Axel, why are you in my room?"

Axel grinned and put his hands on his hips. "We're partners today! Isn't that great? I get to spend the whole day with you!"

Rixka blinked. The whole day…. With Axel… She couldn't decide whether she was excited or worried about that.

"So come on, sleepy head! Time to get up!" Axel said a little too enthusiastically.

Rixka squeaked as she was suddenly picked up, bridal style. She quickly wrapped her arms around Axel's neck tightly.

"Ack! Rixka, loosen up! You're gonna choke me!" Axel took a deep breath as Rixka's grip loosened a bit. "Geeze… What got into you? Trying to kill me or something…."

"S-Sorry…. I just don't want to be dropped… Please put me on my feet, Axel."

"Hm… Fine. But only cause you said please." He said as he gently set her on her feet. "Better?"

"Much." She answered, smiling up at him.

"Great! Then let's get going!" He said and grabbed her hand; practically dragging her through a portal that she hadn't known was there.

"Um, Axel… Mind telling me what we're doing?" She asked as they appeared in a small village like place. "Where are we…?"

"We're in a place called Agrabah. Today is easy for us. We just have to look around. Kill some heartless if we see them. Simple." He grinned then and put his arm around her shoulders. "No need to worry about any heartless. You got me to protect you."

"Eh heh…. Yea well I don't need protecting anymore." She smiled and took his arm off her shoulders. "I have my weapons now ya know."

"What? No way! Don't tell me I missed my chance to be your knight in shining armor." Axel said, crossing his arms.

Rixka laughed a little and held one of her hands out. The same black fog appeared and formed one of her scythes. She smiled and twirled it. "See? I don't need a knight in shining armor."

Axel put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manor. "Hm…. An independent girl who doesn't need protection now….?" He grinned. "I like it. It's sexy."

Rixka rolled her eyes as she rest the scythe on her shoulder before allowing it to disappear in a poof of smoke. "Alright, Axel. Let's get this over with. Are we splitting up?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Of course not, silly girl. You're stuck with me all day. Better remember that." *He said, grinning at her.

She blinks then shrugged. "Alright. You lead though."

"Fine. Come on." He waved for her to follow and started walking down the deserted streets. "Not many people out, huh…?"

"I wonder where everyone is…" Rixka wondered aloud as she looked around at the empty shops.

"Who knows? Who cares? Them not being here makes our job a lot easier."

"I guess you're right…" With that, the conversation died away, leaving the two in silence as they searched the area. Rixka sighed as they searched everywhere. "Axel, I don't see anything… I'm getting tired too…"

"Tch. Haven't even been with Demyx yet, but already catching his lazy eh?" Axel asked as he smirked at her.

"Hey! I am not lazy!"

Axel chuckled as he opened a portal. "Heh alright. Well I'm not seeing anything either. Let's get going."

Rixka nodded and walked through the portal. She blinked as she found them to be very high up in the open. "E-Eh…? Axel, where are we…?" She looked at him, finding him sitting on the edge of the tower they stood on.

"This is the clock tower in Twilight Town." He answered, as he held out a blue ice cream for her. "Here. Eat this. It's good."

Rixka blinked at the ice cream. She looked at it curiously as she slowly sat down next to Axel, being careful not to accidently fall over the edge. She took the ice cream and examined it more before taking a hesitant bite out of it. Her eyes widened in delight.

"Oh wow!"

"Heh. It's good huh?" Axel asked as he slowly licked his own ice cream.

"Really good!" Rixka said, happily munching on the treat.

"Hey slow down. You're gonna get-"

"Owwie…" Rixka whined, putting a hand to her head.

"- brain freeze…. Never mind." Axel said chuckling silently.

"Heh..." She gave him a small smile before finishing her ice cream a lot slower.

Axel and Rixka sat in silence then gazing at the setting sun. A small smile came across Rixka's face as she took in the peace. Pushing herself back, she got of the ledge and onto safer ground, leaning up against the clock tower wall. As her eyes slowly drifted shut, her last sight before sleep claimed her was Axel's relaxed posture.

"…Hey, Rixka, we should really head back now." Axel said, waiting for a reply. When none came, he turned to look at her. "Rixka…?" He blinked, finding her in a peaceful sleep behind him. He smiled and shook his head before picking the slumbering girl up in his arms. "Silly girl… Should've told me how tired you were." He mumbled as he stepped through a portal with her, placing them back in her room. He gently set her in bed covering her up. "Night, Rix." He whispered.

"Nngh… Night… Axel..." She mumbled as she curled up on her side, seemingly still fast asleep.

Axel blinked but smiled. He turned and quietly left her room, leaving her to sleep.


	8. Day 7

Rixka sighed as she walked around the castle she called home along with the other Nobodies. She was searching for a certain dirty blonde she was sure was avoiding her. From what Axel had told her, she was positive Demyx was avoiding her cause he didn't wanna go on their mission. Too bad for him, she would drag him through that portal if need be.

She stopped then, hearing the sounds of music coming from…. Axel's room? That little sneak hid away in Axel's room. Rixka sighed and kicked the door open. "Demyx!" She yelled, storming into the room, startling the blonde who lounged carelessly on Axel's bed.

"R-Rixka? How did you find me?" He yelled, scrambling off the bed with his sitar in hand.

She put a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow. "You seriously have to ask…? It's pretty easy to find you when you're playing your sitar."

"Oh yea… I probably shouldn't have done that…" He mumbled looking down at the object.

Rixka couldn't help but face palm at that. Honestly… She sighed and reached out snagging him by the collar. "Let's go. We're already behind ya know." She said as she started dragging the struggling man away.

"Wah! Wait a minute, Rix! Why don't we just skip this mission and sit around? I can teach you how to play the sitar. It'll be fun!" Demyx said, tugging at her hand.

"Demyx, I am NOT skipping a mission and getting on Saix's bad side."

"Then you-" He was cut off sharply as Rixka turned her glaring blue eyes on him.

"I'm not going alone either! You're coming on this mission whether you like it or not!" She snapped, shoving him through a portal.

Demyx yelped as he fell forward, falling onto his hands and knees. "Youch… No need to be so rough, Rix. Axel might be into that kinda thing but I'm sure not."

"E-Eh? Shut up, Demyx!" She growled at him as she followed him through the portal.

"Tch. Man what happened to that sweet little girl that was so quiet…? I think you've been hanging around the obnoxious ones too much."

"If you don't do your share of the work, I'll be telling these "obnoxious ones" what you just said."

"Eh? Rixka, you wouldn't!" Demyx yelped, taken aback by the threat.

Rixka gave him her sweetest smile as she tilted her head to the side. "Wanna try me?" She said in an almost sing song voice.

Demyx gulped and looked around. "So uh what are we doing today?" he asked as he took in the scenery of Halloween Town. "Hopefully no fighting… "He mumbled under his breath.

Rixka rolled her eyes as she heard the last part. "Just checking things out. I think Saix said there was some weird contraption that the heartless were hiding in…"

"Weird contraption…? Like that…?" Demyx asked, pointing off in the distance.

Rixka followed where he was pointing with her eyes, finding something floating about ahead of them. "Good eye, Demyx. Let's go see." She said, grabbing the slightly taller man's arm and dragging him forehead.

They walked up to the floating object, finding it to be some kind of balloon. It was black with a big grinning white skull on it. Rixka examined it for a minute before holding her hand out, summoning one of her scythes.

"You're not gonna pop that thing, are you?" Demyx asked, eyeing her scythe.

"Sure I am. There's no way for us to see if these are the object," She raised her scythe then, bringing it down as she spoke the last words. "Unless we see what's inside."

As the blade pierced the object, the pop resulted in a quite large heartless standing before them. It didn't seem to be too happy to be disturbed either.

"Nice job, Rix. You made it made." Demyx said, taking a step back.

Rixka looked up at the thing backing up a few steps as well. "Yea I can see that, Mr. obvious. " She growled at him as she summoned her second scythe. "Demyx, you better fight too. You have more experience in fighting than I do."

Demyx snickered a little as he grabbed his sitar. "Axel isn't gonna be too happy that you're asking for my protection and not his." He smirked at Rixka before strumming the sitar. "Dance water dance!" He yelled, summoning forth many water forms that advanced on the heartless. With the heartless distracted by the water forms, Rixka made her move. She jumped at the heartless with her scythes crossed in front of her, uncrossing them to strike the black monster in an x form in its face.

Rixka landed cleanly on her feet as both heartless and water disappeared. Demyx walked up to her smiling. "Nice job, Rix! We make a pretty good team huh?"

Rixka rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't be a team if I hadn't dragged your lazy butt here." She pointed out, dismissing her scythes.

"Uh…yea well… We still did well together! And I did my share of the work, so…." He trailed off looking away from her.

"Heh." Rixka smirked at him and lightly bopped him in the head as she walked back to the portal. "Don't worry, music boy, I won't tell everyone you called them obnoxious."

Demyx let out a relieved sigh as he followed her. "Thank you." He said before passing through the portal to the main room with her. Demyx instantly walked over to the couch and sat down, playing his sitar.

Rixka smiled as she walked over to a table for a minute scribbling something down as Axel came into the room.

"Rixka! Welcome back!" Axel called as he walked up to her, carelessly draping and arm around her shoulder as she pushed the paper over to Xaldin.

"Hey, Axel." Rixka said as she walked from the room, leading Axel with her.

Just as they left the room, Xaldin burst out, "Oh so now we're obnoxious, huh, Demyx?"

"Wah! Rixka, you promised!" Demyx yelled.

Axel gave Rixka a confused look as she grinned. "I promised not to tell. I never promised not to write it down for them."


	9. Day 8

Rixka sighed as she headed to the main room in search of her partner for the day. What did Saix say his name was when he came to wake her…? Oh yea! Luxord! Said he was blonde if she remembered correctly. She nodded to herself remembering the description of him.

She sighed as she wandered around in search, soon coming to the main room. When she entered, she found Demyx lounging on the couch playing his sitar, as usual. As she gazed around the room, her eyes came to rest on three people sitting at a table. She recognized two as Axel and Zexion, the third soon being revealed as Luxord.

She walked over and peered over Axel's shoulder, seeing him and the others holding cards. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Playing a game?" Causing Axel to jump somewhat.

"Dang, Rix! A little warning next time! You were so quiet I didn't hear you coming over at all!"" Axel yelled, looking over his shoulder at her, receiving snickers from the other two. Axel shot them both glares before looking at Rixka and putting a hand where his heart would be. "You gave me a heart attack!"

Rixka rolled her eyes. "Axel, you don't have a heart. Therefore, you can't have a heart attack."

Axel opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He hmphed then looked back at his cards, grumbling, "Oh shut up…"

Luxord chuckled to himself as he gathered the cards. "Sorry, boys, but my times run out. Time for the mission."

Zexion closed his eyes as he handed the cards back and stood. "We can continue the game later."

Axel sighed. "Yea well when we continue, I can guarantee I'm gonna win."

"Sure you will, Axel. Well see ya later." Rixka called as she ruffled his spiky red hair and ran off after Luxord, who was already heading through an open portal.

Rixka stepped through the portal and found herself standing by Luxord in a strange looking place… "Where are we…?" She asked glancing around at her new surroundings.

"Looks like we're in Wonderland, kiddo." Luxord replied, putting his hands on his hips as he walked a couple steps forward.

"Why are we here…?" She asked as she followed him.

"It was just the luck of the draw I guess."

Luck of the draw? Ok… Weird way to put things but Rixka wasn't gonna say anything. Rixka kept silent as they walked around. They were in a forest of sorts… It was pretty cool looking. She smiled enjoying the sights.

That is….until a little pink thing jumped out of nowhere at them. Ok….it was more than one little pink thing. It was a horde of them. Rixka and Luxord both got in defensive positions as the horde of pink things swirled around them.

"Damn, kid… They got us surrounded." Luxord grunted glaring at the things. "On the bright side… We don't have to look for them anymore."

"Are you saying this is our mission….? We have to take on these dumb things?" Rixka asked, keeping her eyes on them. She squeaked when one went to head butt. Jumping out of the way, she summoned one of her scythes and brought it down hard, slicing the thing in half before it disappeared.

"You got it, kid." Luxord said as he summoned his own weapons.

Rixka blinked at the cards but didn't have time to question them as the rest of the things came flying at her. She was more worried about herself at the moment. If Luxord got himself killed because he thought cards would save him that would be his own fault.

It was pretty hard for her to keep up with these things though. They were flying at her from all directions. She'd kill one and three more would come at her. It was getting aggravating…

"Ugh! Get lost you freaking things!" She yelled as she slashed out at some, sending out a wave of shadows that spread out. The things seemed to become alarmed and tried to flee, but it was pointless. When just a small bit of the shadows touched one, they became completely enveloped in it. Rixka and Luxord blinked as they watched the shadows snag the pink Heartless. After some time the shadows disappeared, taking the Heartless with it.

Luxord let his cards go away as he turned to look at Rixka while rubbing the back of his head. Rixka was currently staring at her scythes with a what the hell look on her face.

"Well then… that was something different…" Luxord mumbled.

Rixka stood there a minute before shrugging and sending her scythes away. "Whatever that was I'm glad for it. It got rid of those things a lot faster for me."

Luxord chuckled as he started walking back to the portal to the castle. "This girl plays to win…. I like that." He said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Rixka asked, coming up behind him only to receive a dismissive hand as he passed through the portal. She pouted a little at not being told as she followed him. She was met by an excited Axel yelling at Luxord…

"There you are! We can continue our game now!" Axel said with a grin as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you have your own mission to complete, hot head?" Luxord asked as he took a seat, crossing his arms.

"Ha! Me and Roxas," Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders then. "We already finished our mission! So come on! Let's play! Unless you're scared you'll lose."

Luxord shrugged and began shuffling a deck of cards as the two sat down. He glanced over at Rixka and nodded to a spare chair when he caught her eye. "Wanna join, love?" He asked.

"Yea! Come on, Rix. I promise to go easy on ya." Axel said with a way too confident grin.

Rixka laughed a little and walked over. "I guess I could play… Tell me the rules and I'll give it a shot!" She said with a smile as she sat.

~a short while later of playing cards~

"I can't believe it! I lost! And to a girl!" Axel yelled as he threw his back and covered his eyes.

The others were laughing at him as he ranted on about how he couldn't believe it.

"Heh you lost to a rookie too, Axel." Luxord said, bringing up how Rixka had never played any form of a card game before, earning a louder groan from the red head.

Rixka got up and walked over to Axel. "Heh it was beginner's luck… Or maybe you're just my lucky charm." She said before planting a kiss on Axel's cheek and skipping away, leaving Axel to sit there with his face turning just about as red as his hair.


End file.
